prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ha-chan/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ Chính thức/Tranh vẽ KotohaToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Hanami Kotoha từ website của Toei Animation FeliceToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Felice từ website của Toei Animation KotohaAsahi.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Kotoha từ website của TV Asahi Img cahra-default.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Felice từ website của TV Asahi Cure Felice's header.png|Hình ảnh đầu tiên của Cure Felice từ website của Toei Animation Ha-chan Toei.jpg|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ha-chan từ website của Toei Animation Ha-chan_Toei_2.jpg|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ha-chan từ website của Toei Animation Ha-chan Asahi.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của (em bé) Ha-chan từ website của TV Asahi Ha-chan_Toei_3.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của (bé gái) Ha-chan từ website của Toei Animation Ha-chanGrowthAsahi.png|Các cấp độ lớn của Ha-chan từ website của TV Asahi FeliceAlexandrite.png KotohaMovieProfile.png Cure_Felice_in_her_Alexandrite_Style_official_art_from_Toei_Website.png Felice_Alexandrite_Header.png Img_chara_02_03.png Hanami_Kotoha_Casual_Movie_BD.jpg Hanami_Kotoha_Festival_Movie_BD.jpg Cure_Felice_-_Heartful_style.png Thực tế cuộc sống Ha-chan Ha-chan is Born in Marai's hands.png|Ha-chan trên đôi bàn tay của Mirai Ha-chan_cries.jpg|Ha-chan khóc Ha-chan's second stage.png|Cấp độ lớn thứ hai của Ha-chan Ha-chan crying.jpg|Ha-chan khóc trong tập 6 Riko feeds Ha-chan.jpg|Ha-chan đã được Riko cho ăn Mofurun playing Ha-chan.png|Ha-chan chơi cùng với Mofurun Riko going with Mirai.png|Ha-chan trên vai của Riko Mofurun hug Ha-chan.png|Ha-chan ôm Mofurun Ha-chan goes after close i mean crow.png|Ha-chan đuổi theo sau con quạ Ha-chan and Moforun finding the cures in public.png|Ha-chan và Mofurun tìm các Cure ở nơi công cộng Ha-chan defend Mofurun.png|Ha-chan bảo vệ Mofurun Ha-chan 3rd stage.png|Cấp độ lớn thứ ba của Ha-chan Ha-Chan Finds Rico getting Ready For School.png|Ha-chan thấy Riko đã sẵn sàng để đến trường học Ha-chan Talking inside the Smart Linklebook.png|Ha-chan nói chuyện khi đang ở trong Linkle Smartbook Ha-chan_admired.png|Ha-chan ngưỡng mộ Ha-Chan_With_Linkle_Stones_In_Episode_15.jpg|Ha-chan với hầu như tất cả các Linkle Stone MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 1.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một người tuyết MTPC16 Ha-Chan Form Change 2.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một con rồng MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 3.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một thần sấm sét Rajin MTPC15 Ha-Chan using her Power Form3.jpg|Thần sấm sét Rajin Ha-chan trên một đám mây mưa MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 4.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một phi hành gia MTPC15 Ha-Chan using her power Form4.jpg|Ha-chan sử dụng năng lượng của đĩa bay để điều khiển quả bóng chày MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 5.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một con chim ưng MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 6.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một con sói MTPC15 Students notices Ha-Chan.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một nàng tiên cá MTPC15 Ha-Chan Form Change 8.jpg|Ha-chan khi là một con kì lân và đang bay với những con chim bồ câu Ha-chan_in_picture.png|Bóng mờ của Ha-chan trong một bức ảnh nhóm Ha-Chan Using her Powers.png|Ha-chan sử dụng Linkle Smartbook để tăng sức mạnh Ha-Chan Powering Up Sapphire Smartish.png|Ha-chan nâng cấp sức mạnh cho Sapphire Smartish Ha-chan inside the Linkle Smartbook.jpg|Ha-chan ngủ bên trong Linkle Smartbook Ha-Chan Episode 21.png|Ha-chan bên trong Linkle Smartbook và được bao quanh bởi một hào quang màu xanh lục Flashback of Ha-chan eating shaved ice.jpg|Ha-chan trong một hồi tưởng trong tập 25 khi cô muốn ăn đá bào Kotoha remembers when she was young.jpg|Ha-chan trong đoạn hồi tưởng trong tập 33 khi Riko và Mirai chăm sóc cho cô Girlsinriver.jpg|Ha-chan cùng các bạn ở dưới sông Hanami Kotoha Ha-Chan Final Stage.jpg|Cấp độ lớn cuối cùng của Ha-chan Grown up Ha-Chan.jpg|Ha-chan trưởng thành Kotoha holding the Linkle Smarbook.png|Kotoha cầm lấy Linkle Smartbook Kotoha about to transform.png|Kotoha chuẩn bị biến hình Riko questioning Kotoha.png|Kotoha là câu hỏi của Riko Kotoha reveals herself.jpg|Kotoha tự giới thiệu về mình với Mirai và Riko Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko.png|Kotoha ôm Mirai và Riko Kotoha after eating the strawberry melon bread.jpg|Kotoha sau khi ăn bánh mì dưa dâu tây Riko thinking how to explain the situation.png|Kotoha nghe cách Riko có thể giải thích tình hình Kotoha forgots she can't fly anymore.png|Kotoha nhận ra rằng cô không thể bay được nữa Riko returns Kotoha the Linkle Smartbook.png|Kotoha nhận lại Linkle Smartbook từ Riko Kotoha flying with Mirai.png|Kotoha bay cùng với Mirai Riko telling Kotoha she can't make a Magic Broom.png|Kotoha chuẩn bị tạo ra một Chiếc chổi Phép thuật mặc dù Riko nói rằng cô không thể tạo ra một cái Kotoha drew a broom.png|Kotoha sử dụng cây bút để vẽ một chiếc chổi Riko suprised Kotoha was able to make a Magic Broom.png|Kotoha đã tạo ra chiếc chổi của cô ấy khiến Riko bất ngờ Kotoha don't know how to fly her broom.png|Kotoha không biết làm sao để bay trên chiếc chổi của cô Kotoha can't transform.png|Kotoha không thể biến hình Kotoha protect the Cures.png|Kotoha bảo vệ Miracle và Magical Kotoha talking to Kochou.png|Kotoha nói chuyện với Kouchou qua Quả cầu Pha lê Phép thuật Kyoko agrees to let Kotoha live with them.png|Kotoha hạnh phúc khi được cho phép sống chung với Mirai và Riko Kotoha sleeping with Mirai.png|Kotoha ngủ cùng với Mirai Koroha happy for having her room.png|Kotoha rất hạnh phúc khi nhận phòng riêng của cô ấy Kotoha about to help Daikichi using magic.png|Kotoha định sử dụng phép thuật để giúp Daikichi Riko telling Kotoha not to use magic in front of Mirai's family.png|Kotoha được Riko nhắc rằng không được sử dụng phép thuật trước mặt gia đình của Mirai Kotoha made necklaces for the Cures and Mofurun.png|Kotoha làm các sợi dây chuyền cho các Cure và Mofurun Kotoha's face pressed up against the window.jpg|Kotoha áp mặt của cô lên cửa kính để quan sát biển Kotoha in the car.jpg|Kotoha trên xe Mirai and Kotoha excited.jpg|Mirai và Kotoha phấn khích Kotoha excited about shaved ice.jpg|Kotoha phấn khích khi nói đến đá bào Kotoha sees that store is closed.jpg|Kotoha thất vọng vì cô không thể lấy được đá bào Kotoha talking to Mirai.jpg|Riko nhìn Kotoha nói chuyện với Mirai Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Kana.jpg|Mirai bao biện cho những gì Kotoha đã nói với Kana Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun landing in the water.jpg|Kotoha nhảy xuống nước cùng với Mirai và Mofurun Kotoha with her wand.jpg|Kotoha chuẩn bị làm phép với cây bút của Linkle Smartbook Kotoha waving with Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha vẫy tay với Mofurun đang ngồi trên vai của cô Mirai,Kotoha and Riko getting told off from Kyoko.jpg|Kotoha nghe những lời chê trách từ mẹ của Mirai Kotoha looking upset.jpg|Kotoha buồn Kotoha enjoys the shaved ice.jpg|Kotoha chuẩn bị ăn đá bào Kotoha with some ice on her top lip.jpg|Kotoha nhận ra còn một ít đá bào còn dính lại trên môi cô Kotoha wakes up from her dream.jpg|Kotoha tỉnh dậy từ giấc mơ của cô Kotoha in her pajamas.jpg|Kotoha trong bộ đồ ngủ của cô Kotoha in the kitchen.jpg|Kotoha trong bếp Kotoha cracks an egg.jpg|Kotoha đập một quả trứng Kotoha covering her mouth.jpg|Kotoha che miệng Kotoha watching the cookies in the oven.jpg|Kotoha kiểm tra những chiếc bánh quy trong lò nướng Kotoha is smiling.jpg|Kotoha mỉm cười Kotoha is about to leave.jpg|Kotoha chuẩn bị bỏ đi Kotoha is walking.jpg|Kotoha đi bộ Kotoha running in an alley.jpg|Kotoha chạy trong một con hẻm nhỏ Kotoha pulls Mofurun's cheeks.jpg|Kotoha kéo má Mofurun Kotoha and Mofurun sitting on a bench.jpg|Kotoha và Mofurun ngồi trên một chiếc ghế dài Kotoha eating one of her cookies.jpg|Kotoha ăn một trong những chiếc bánh quy của cô ấy Kotoha trapped in the cage.jpg|Kotoha bị nhốt trong lồng Kotoha starts to cry as Miracle and Magical get hurt.jpg|Kotoha bắt đầu khóc khi thấy hai Cure bị tổn thương Kotoha watches the girls fight.jpg|Kotoha quan sát các cô gái từ trong chiếc lồng Kotoha watches the girls in amazement.jpg|Kotoha ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy sự quyết tâm của hai Cure Kotoha holds her glowing Smartbook with determination.jpg|Kotoha cầm lấy Linkle Smartbook với quyết tâm Mirai and Riko grab sad Kotoha's hands.jpg|Mirai và Riko nắm lấy tay của Kotoha Kotoha raises their hands in the hair.jpg|Kotoha đưa tay của họ lên cao Ha-chan walks with Riko, Mirai and Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha đi bộ cùng với Mirai, Riko và Mofurun Kotoha drawing her school uniform.png|Kotoha drawing her school uniform Kotoha's Magic Scholl uniform.png|Kotoha's Magic School uniform Kotoha and Mofurun enjoying their food.png|Kotoha and Mofurun enjoy their food Kotoha and Riko breaking through the barier.png|Kotoha and Riko breaking through the barrier MHTP 30.png|Kotoha is surprised by the pentagram Kotoha's hair is ruined.jpg|Emily's magic creates a strange hairstyle for Kotoha Kotoha impressed by her weird hair.jpg|Kotoha is pleased by the hairstyle Mirai, Kotoha, Mofurun and Riko look at Jun's paiting.jpg|Kotoha looks at Mirai and Riko who are looking a Jun's painting Kotoha casts a spell on Mirai and Riko.jpg|Kotoha casts a spell to turn Mirai and Riko into ballet swans Kotoha is upset about her magic.jpg|Kotoha is upset about why she can use magic without learning how too first Mirai and Riko gaze up at the sky.jpg|Kotoha looks at the floor The gilrs glare at Labut.jpg|Kotoha glares at Labut The three girls on the train.jpg|Kotoha is on the train with Mirai, Riko and Mofurun The girls see the madrins.jpg|Kotoha sees the mandarins Riko tells the girls that they are trapped.jpg|Kotoha looks at Riko Feice remembers the past.jpg|Kotoha remembers her past The Alexandrite enters their hearts.jpg|The Linkle Stone Alexandrite enters Kotoha's chest 12 objects float above the girls heads.jpg|Kotoha watches the twelve objects float above Mirai's head Kotoha in her uniform.jpg|Kotoha in her regular school uniform in episode 32 Kotoha shows up in the Tsunagi School uniform.png|Kotoha in her school uniform Kotoha wakes up early for school.png|Kotoha wakes up early for school Mirai and Riko are tired because Kotoha woke them up early.png|Mirai and Riko exhausted after Kotoha woke them early Kotoha follows the boys.png|Kotoha watching the boys The three girls watch the boys practice soccer.png|Kotoha watching the boys with Mirai and Riko The picture of when Ha-chan had caused mischief.png|Painting of Ha-chan causing mischief Flashback to when Ha-chan caused mischief.png|Flashback of mermaid Ha-chan causing mischief Ha-chan introduces herself to the class.png|Kotoha introduces herself Baseball Ha-chan.jpg|Kotoha playing baseball Kotoha scores a homerun.png|Kotoha hits a home run Kotoha is sad that the day is almost over.png|Kotoha upset that the day is almost over Kotoha asks if she can help Souta.png|Kotoha asks if she could help Souta A pile of boys appear before Kotoha.png|A pile of boys appear before Kotoha Kotoha runs towards Souta with the ball.png|Kotoha runs towards Souta with the ball Souta tackles the ball off her.png|Souta tackles the ball off of Kotoha Kotoha performs a spell on the soccer ball.png|Kotoha casts a spell on the ball Kotoha stands on the moving ball.png|Kotoha stands on the moving ball Souta is amazed by her soccer skills.png|Souta is amazed at Kotoha's soccer skills The three girls cheer Souta on.png|The girls cheering Souta on The three girls cheer in happiness.png|The girls cheering happily Last scene of episode 32.jpg|Kotoha standing on top of the rolling soccer ball Mirai and Kotoha notice Lian with Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha watches the man Mirai and Kotoha excited by Lian's stones.jpg|Kotoha is interested in what Lian will show her and the others Lian showing everyone the stones he collected.jpg|Kotoha looks at Lian's stones Lian interracts with the Asahina family.jpg|Kotoha at the Asahina's dining table The three girls talk to Kochou.jpg|Kotoha listens to Kouchou The girls are surprised.jpg|Kotoha is surprised by what Riko's father said Mirai dementrates what happened when she met Riko.jpg|Kotoha watches as Mirai demonstrates what happened when she met Riko for the first time Lian asks the girls some questions.jpg|Kotoha stands there as Lian questions her and the others Kotoha, Lian and Daikichi watch a father and daughter.jpg|Kotoha watches a little girl learn how to ride a bike Kotoha hopes the girl can ride the bike well.jpg|Kotoha prays that the girl will do well Daikichi tells Lian not to worry.jpg|Kotoha watches the girl as Daikichi tells Lian not to worry Kotoha protects Mirai and Riko.jpg|Kotoha protects Mirai and Riko Mirai, Kotoha, Mofrun and the Magical Crystal watch from above.jpg|Kotoha watches Riko speak with her father Mirai, Kotoha are schoked by what Kochou said.jpg|Kotoha looks up at Kouchou Mirai and co. walk to school.png|Kotoha walks to school with Mirai, Riko and Mofurun Mayumi hides behind Mirai as crush walks past.png|Kotoha watches Mayumi's crush as Mayumi hides behind Mirai Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest it is love.png|Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest that Mayumi is in love Kana approaches the goup.png|Kotoha looks up as Kana approaches the group asking about the "witch" Kana is proud of her idea.png|Kotoha laughs at how Kana is proud of her idea to help Mayumi Mayumi hide behind a pole.png|Kotoha watches as Mayumi's crush walks past The gang eats some Strawberry Melond Bread.png|Kotoha eats her Strawberry Melon Bread with the others Mirai says they'll cheer her on.png|Kotoha listens t Mirai say that she and the others will cheer Mayumi on Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mourun.png|Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mofurun Hug Mofurun.jpg|Kotoha hugs Mofurun The girls wonder how to help Mayumi.png|Kotoha wonders how to help Mayumi Mirai and co. encourage Mayumi.png|Kotoha and the others encourage Mayumi Mayumi loses her confidence.png|Kotoha watches Mayumi lose her confidence Kotoha performs a spell.png|Kotoha performs a spell to help Mayumi Mirai and co appear to confort Mayumi.png|Kotoha and the others appear to comfort Mayumi Mirai says they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Kotoha looks at Mirai as she says that they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread Riko and Kotoha agree to have Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Riko and Kotoha agree to eat Strawberry Melon Bread Mirai and co. walk away from Shakince.png|Kotoha walks away from Shakince Mirai and co watch the spirit return to the carriage.png|Kotoha watches the spirit return to the Rainbow Carriage Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight.png|Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight Kotohaeatingbread.jpg|Kotoha eating strawberry melon bread Kotoha, Chikurun and Mofurun's cotsumes.jpg|Kotoha dresssed as a unicorn Kotoha as an Egyptian Coffin.png|Kotoha as a coffin Kotoha turns into mummy.png|Kotoha as a mummy Kotoha turn into Sphinx.png|Kotoha as a sphinx MhP39-3.jpg|Kotoha dressed as a alien Las chicas durmiendo al final.jpg|Kotoha sleeping with the girls Mirai and Kotoha's party outfits.jpg|Kotoha at Riko's party The Cures in a new dimension.jpg|Kotoha and the others in space Mirai Riko and Kotoha as they finish cleaning up.jpg|Kotoha holding Mofurun Mirai Kotoha and Mofurun listen to the story.jpg|Kotoha and Mirai After School Studies.jpg|Kotoha with her classmates in Magic School Maho Girls Eyecatch 3.jpg|Kotoha in the third eyecatch The girls go to Magic World.jpg|Kotoha and her friends set to go to the Magic World from No Magic World (49) End of Episode Girls Flying.png|Kotoha flying with the others (47) The girls flying.png|Kotoha flying her broom (45) Back at Magi c School.png|Kotoha flying to Kouchou (29) the trio ready to Henshin.png|Kotoha and the girls ready to transform (28) Chikurun watchng the girls and Orba.png|Kotoha helping Kouchou (27) The Girls arrive on Time.png|Kotoha flying to help Kouchou (25) The girls looking for Kochou.png|Kotoha flying with Mirai and Riko (19) Riko Chasing Jun.png|Kotoha playing with her friends (16) Lets Play a Card Game.png|Kotoha in her pajamas (15) Kyoto Finds the girls (pretending) to Sleep.png|Kotoha pretending to be asleep (12) Mofurun N Chikurun jumping on the Bed.png|Kotoha watching Mofurun and Chikurun (11) The Girls and a slumber party in the dorm.png|Kotoha at the table (8) The Three Off to Magic School.png|Kotoha leaving the No Magic World (7) The Trio Back at No Magic School.png|Kotoha in school (55) Welcome to Fairy Village.png|Kotoha sees the Fairy Village (54) Hachan entering the door for the first time.png|Kotoha going through the door (53) The girls are ready to go to Fairy Village.png|Kotoha about to go through the door (49) Hachan notices the Linkle Bag glowing.png|Kotoha watching the Linkle Stone Amethyst (46) The girls back at school.png|Kotoha listening to Chikurun (19) the girls find thief.png|Kotoha finds Chikurun (17) The Linkle Stones are gone.png|Kotoha discovers the Stones are missing (11) Cure up rapapa bakaery.png|Kotoha with Jun and Emily (10) Lesson in the kitchen.png|Kotoha in the kitchen (9) Ha-Chan greets Mirai back.png|Kotoha with Mirai The girls return to Magic World.jpg|Kotoha and the girls return to the school The girls get ready to leave Chikurun behind.jpg|Kotoha going through the door Chikurun goes to say goodbye to the girls.jpg|Kotoha saying goodbye to the Village Ha-chan grows back into Kotoha.jpg|Kotoha becoming a human again Ha-chan is angry at Sparda attacking Chikurun.jpg|Angry Kotoha The Cures watch as the Yokubaru attacks the village.jpg|Kotoha with the girls Riko is shocked to learn about Deusmast.jpg|Kotoha talking to a fairy The Cures listening to the queen talking.jpg|Kotoha and the girls in the Village Ha-chan while she is eating.jpg|Kotoha thinking Mofurun and Ha-chan eating.jpg|Kotoha eating sweets Kotoha transforming as a child.jpg|Kotoha transforming as a little kid in episode 44 Felice Fun Fun Flowerle child version.jpg|Kid Kotoha draws the circle The Cures watch as Kochou reads.jpg|Kotoha and the girls The Cures get ready to transform.jpg|Kotoha about to transform The Cures with the strawberry melon bread.jpg|Kotoha holding Mofurun Mirai suggests getting some strawberry melon bread.jpg|Kotoha and the others at the kotatsu Kochou with the Cures.jpg|Kotoha at the kotatsu Kotoha makes a table appear.jpg|Kotoha finds the kotatsu Hanami_got_a_present.png|Kotoha holding a stocking MTPC50 Kotoha as a flower goddess.jpg|Kotoha as a flower goddess Cure Felice Cure Felice Saying her Speech before Her Pose.png|Felice nói câu tự giới thiệu của cô ấy Cure Felice.png|Cure Felice Felice is surpirsed by her power.png|Felice bất ngờ vì sức mạnh của chính mình Felice fighting the Yokubaru.png|Felice chiến đấu với Yokubaru đã được nâng cấp Felice holding her Flower Echo Wand.jpg|Felice cầm Flower Echo Wand của cô ấy The pink beam is released.png|Felice thực hiện Emerald Reincarnation Yokubaru firing balloons at Cure Felice.png|Cure Felice nhìn thấy một loạt bóng bay đang hướng về phía cô Cure Felice created a shield.png|Cure Felice tạo ra một lá chắn để phản đòn Yokubaru Felice prepares to stop the Yokubaru.jpg|Felice chuẩn bị để tấn công Yokubaru Felice trapped within the Yokubaru.jpg|Felice bị mắc kẹt trong những móng vuốt của Yokubaru Felice's wings grow bigger.jpg|Đôi cánh của Felice trở nên lớn hơn Felice ith Miracle and Magical.jpg|Felice tham gia cùng với Miracle và Magical trên bầu trời Felice perorms Pink Torumaline.png|Felice thực hiện Linkle Pink Tourmaline Felice defends the Cures.jpg|Cure Felice bảo vệ Miracle và Magical với Pink Tourmaline alexandrite.jpg|Cure Felice cùng với Cure Miracle và Cure Magical trong dạng Alexandrite Style Phần xem trước Image.jpeg|Xem trước về ba hình dạng đầu tiên của Ha-chan Sem título.JPG|Xem trước về Ha-chan khi là một Raijin Ha-chan unicorn.JPG|Xem trước về Ha-chan khi là một con kì lân Ha-chan snowman.JPG|Xem trước về Ha-chan khi là một người tuyết Ha-chan flower.JPG|Xem trước về Ha-chan khi là một nàng tiên hoa H.JPG|Xem trước về Ha-chan khi là một con sói Ha-chan_in_Linkle_Smartbook_preview.jpg|Xem trước nhiều hơn những dạng biến hình mà Ha-chan có thể biến thành Ha-chan_form_change_preview.jpg|Xem trước nhiều hơn những dạng biến hình mà Ha-chan có thể biến thành Ha-chan's fourth revolution.jpg|Xem trước về hình dạng cuối cùng của Ha-chan MJSA-01195.jpg|Xem trước về Kotoha trên áp phích của Vocal Album 1 Ha-Chan Scan Leak Normal Outfit.jpg|Thông tin rò rỉ về Kotoha trong trang phục bình thường của cô MahouTsukai scan.jpg|Miêu tả của Kotoha Thể_loại:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Thể_loại:Các thư viện ảnh Thể_loại:Bộ sưu tập